Nightmares
by nikitabella
Summary: After Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus Piper dreams of them. The nightmare shakes her out of her sleep and then someone knocks on her door. Is she the only one fighting with her dreams? Can they help each other? A little JASPER fluff. One-shot.


**A\N: Just a little, fluffy story that came to my mind while reading another story here, on fanfiction. I hope that you'll enjoy it! Review please! **

_Nightmares_

_Piper watched in horror as Percy and Annabeth ran together, he practically carrying her. It was dark around them, the only light coming from their bronze weapons. Strange noises sounded around, making Piper feel that they weren't alone in the dark. She was sure that thousands of creatures were hidden in the shadows and none of them was friendly. They were just waiting to attack the two demigods._

_Suddenly Annabeth stumbled and fell to the ground, making Percy stop abruptly in his tracks and go back to her side._

''_Come on Wise girl, we have to hurry. They are caging on us and we have to escape. Nico and the others will wait for us. Come on!'' he ushered her, trying to see if she was injured. His bronze sword lighted up her face a little which was glistening with sweat and tears, scrunched up in pain._

''_I…I can't…my ankle.'' She managed through deep breaths and shook her head. ''You have to go… without me. I can go much further.''_

_Percy's face came closer to hers, his free hand firmly caressing her cheek. He was frowning at her while blood dripped from above his left eyebrow._

''_I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm not leaving you here.'' He gritted his teeth. ''We came here together and together we will get out. Don't give up after everything we went through!'' and with that he kissed her urgently and put her hand around his shoulders so he was supporting her weight while hurrying away._

_Piper wanted to scream. She was on the verge of tears, watching how broken and bruised they looked, barely walking, exhausted and hungry. How were they to survive until the crew reached the house of Hades?_

''_You think you can save them?'' Gaea's sleepy voice sounded then, bringing chills to her spine with a sinister laugh. ''I'd like to see you try. After all, a victory isn't a real one if there wasn't a fight, right? Come, I'll be expecting you demigods.''_

_At the same moment Annabeth screamed. A blood-curling sound, resounding from the invisible walls of Tartarus and reaching Piper's bones. She covered her ears in a desperate attempt to stop the sound of terror consuming her but to no avail._

Piper bolted up awake, covered in cold sweat. Her hand immediately reached to her night stand and she switched on her night light. The dark dispersed a little and she sighed in relief. She tried to control her heavy breathing and shaking hands but the nightmare was too fresh and vivid for her to calm down. Her palm flew to her mouth, trying to stop the sobs from escaping and waking someone up. They deserved a rest after all that they have been through.

Her body shook involuntary then and she pressed both her hands to her mouth. The cold, the dark, the…the sensation of pure evil surrounding her in Tartarus…it was awful. And to think that she wasn't really there was terrifying. How Percy and Annabeth managed to survive there for three days now? How Nico got out alive?

A light knock on Piper's door startled her and she stood still, staring at it. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. She had to be stronger than this. Maybe if she didn't answer whoever it was would think that she had gone back to sleep again. But the person knocked again, a little harder than before.

''Pipes, are you okay?'' Jason's voice reached her then making her suck in a breath. From all the people on this ship…''I heard you scream, is everything alright?''

She didn't answer. He was going to give up eventually and went back to sleep. A part of her, the more selfish one, wanted him here with her though. She wanted him to tell her that everything would be okay, even though she knew it wouldn't, to tell her that it was just a stupid nightmare even though she knew it wasn't. But he was supporting the ship, gliding the winds for more than a day now and he needed a good rest.

''I can see the light under your door Pipes.'' He said again and her defenses crumbled at his soothing voice.

''Come in.'' she sighed, her voice hoarse from sleeping.

The door opened and he slipped in swiftly, trying to not make noise. As he got closer Piper noticed the dark circles under his intimidating blue eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed.

''Can't sleep?'' she asked, pulling her legs towards her body to clear some space for him to sit down on her bed.

''No.'' he shook his head while watching her intently. ''I decided to keep Frank company on deck for a while.''

''Is he okay?''

''He still feels guilty for not trying to save them.'' He said in a strange tone, not looking at her eyes. ''What happened with you? I heard you scream.''

Piper averted her eyes from his face to her hands playing with the blanked.

''I dreamed of them. In Tartarus. They were running…Annabeth said to Percy to continue without him but he…he refused and carried her. They looked so tired and broken and fragile Jason…''

''Hey, shh…'' he suddenly cooed, getting closer to her and hugging her tightly. Strange sounds had filled the room and she felt herself shake with sobs. She was crying.

''what if we don't get there on time? What if we don't bring them out?'' she choked out, trying and failing to stop the damn tears.

''Don't talk like that.'' Jason's pained voice sounded from above her right ear. ''You heard Leo, we're getting there and Nico said they can and will do it. Don't you have faith in them?'' he asked while rocking them back and forth in attempt to calm her down.

''But it was so cold and dark down there. Full of monsters…''

''They can do it, I'm sure of it.'' He stated, his hands gently massaging her back.

A comfortable silence filled the air as Piper's sobs slowly subsided and she started breathing normally again. Her hands still shook slightly so she balled them into fists against Jason's shirt.

''You should get some sleep.'' She spoke up after a while, pulling away from his warm embrace. ''You need a rest Sparky.'' She added, tracing the dark circles under his eyes lightly.

''I'm not tired.'' He tried to smile but Piper could tell that he was lying. After all, she had grown up with an actor.

''Don't lie to me. I know you haven't slept much since Rome. None of us have and we can't face Gaea and save the world if we're tired. At least that we can do.''

Jason sighed and looked away, admitting his defeat. But she was right; they needed their strength for the battle. They weren't going to be of any help to Annabeth and Percy if they were tired from lack of sleep. Jason stood up hesitantly.

''Are you gonna be okay?'' he looked at her in the eyes and she got lost in the electric blue.

''I'll be fine, don't mind me. Go to sleep.'' She managed to smile up at him.

He wished her good night before kissing her on the lips and leaving for his room. Piper stared after him for a while before lying back down and letting sleep engulf her once again.

* * *

The door squeaked slightly which startled Piper in her sleep and she bolted up in a sitting position immediately. Sleepily, she tried to see trough the darkness of her room but to no avail. Something shifted and her blood froze, her fingers reaching for her dagger on her night stand. She switched the night lamp again and her fear turned to confusion, spotting the intruder.

''What's wrong? Are we under attack again?'' she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

''No, I just…'' Jason stumbled over his words, his hand scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Piper noticed his red neck and ears. Was the almighty Jason Grace actually blushing? ''Can I stay with you for a while?''

His question caught her completely off guard and just then she noticed his clothes: old faded blue T-shirt and sweatpants. It was probably his PJs.

''Nightmare?'' she asked and he nodded, not meeting her eyes. She moved away a little and he lifted his head towards her. She motioned for him to come and he closed the distance separating them, lying next to her under the blanket.

His hands found her waist then and he pulled her towards him. He breathed deeply in her hair and she could feel his rigid muscles relax slowly. She couldn't stop herself from nestling against his chest and breathing him in. it was so foreign, being close to him like that but it was definitely nice. She needed something like this to bring security and warmth in her messed up life. She felt his steady heart beat slow down along with his breathing. Her eyes felt heavy too and she closed them, letting herself be lulled by him. Just before she passed away a thought crossed her mind.

''Jason?''

''Hm?'' he mumbled sleepily.

''What if coach Hedge find us here, like this?'' she asked and felt his chest rumble with a chuckle.

''Having bells tied up around our necks will be our smallest problem, don't you think?''

She chuckled with him.

''I love you Pipes.'' He whispered then, dropping a kiss on her temple while his grip tightening around her.

''Love you too Sparky.'' She smiled with closed eyes.

Now they were both ready to face their nightmares.

**A\N: Please review and let me know what you !**


End file.
